Love Scenario : Holla, Adieu!
by KimJi
Summary: Byun Baekhyun merasa terbang bersama kupu – kupu dalam perutnya, lalu diremat, dihempas, dan dibiarkan hancur begitu saja. Itu semua karena sang tokoh utama tidak berhasil menggapai cintanya. CHANBAEK / EXO
1. 28 Desember 2017 : Holla

_Suatu pagi yang tenang bukanlah yang diinginkan Sora, melainkan suara lelaki yang membisikan kata – kata lembut untuk membangunkannya._

* * *

 **28 Desember 2017**

Sudah hampir satu minggu Baekhyun berdiam diri di rumah. Kedua mata kecilnya hanya menatap nanar layar lcd laptop yang sedang menampilkan hasil imajinasinya, yang sama sekali tidak berkembang sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Berawal dari keinginan untuk menulis kembali setelah menonton web drama roman picisan, cerita yang murahan; namun tetap membuat hati seorang Byun Baekhyun merasa terbang bersama kupu – kupu dalam perutnya, lalu diremat, dihempas, dan dibiarkan hancur begitu saja.

Itu semua karena sang tokoh utama tidak berhasil menggapai cintanya.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang termasuk aliran 'Semua Butuh Akhir yang Bahagia' berusaha membuat sebuah cerita yang memiliki akhir berbeda dari web drama itu. Hitung – hitung untuk kepuasan dirinya sendiri sekaligus ia kembali pada rutinitasnya terdahulu sebelum sibuk ujian sekolah, yaitu menjadi seorang penulis _freelance_ ; tidak, coret kata _freelance_. Itu terlalu bagus untuknya.

Yang lebih tepatnya adalah amatiran yang suka mengirim ceritanya pada majalah – majalah.

Namun, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang amatiran. Duduk termangu menanti kiranya apa yang bisa ia buat setelah satu kalimat mengenai Sora yang tidak suka akan pagi yang tenang.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Ia berharap pagi yang tenang tanpa ada suara teriakan ibunya memaki dirinya karena sulit bangun dari mimpi indah.

Kembali pada Baekhyun di ruang tengah keluarganya berharap mendapat satu paragraf tentang pagi milik Sora. Namun apa daya, satu paragraf saja sulit, apalagi satu buah cerita. Menyerah, ia menutup tab dan mematikan laptop kesayangannya.

Setelah itu, ia kembali bersandar pada sofa. Membayangkan kegiatan yang bisa direncanakan bersama temannya setelah tahun baru nanti, mungkin belanja di mall karena pasti banyak potongan harga tahun baru yang menanti, mungkin pergi ke salon dan mewarnai rambutnya, dan mungkin, pergi ke taman bermain?

Dipikir – pikir, Baekhyun juga butuh uang jajan tambahan untuk mewujudkan semua keinginannya itu. Mengingat kantongnya yang tipis sekarang, ia kembali menyalakan laptopnya. Mencari lowongan kerja yang mau menerima anak sekolahan.

Dan Byun Baekhyun mendapatkannya.

Menjadi seorang pelayan café di sebuah taman hiburan terkenal di Seoul lumayan juga _kan_?

* * *

 **Ekhem, ekhem, ekhem.**

 **Okay, HALOO SEMUAA! Setelah berbulan bulan gak megang laptop karena ujian yang kejar kejaran sama tugas, akhirnya sempet juga di liburan kali ini. Kimji mau bilang maaf belum sempet lanjutin handcuff karena itu mentok sangad dah ndak ngerti lagi mo diapain itu:""(((**

 **Nah, kali ini Kimji kembali dengan cerita yang agak pendek. Hanya terdiri dari prolog, isi ceritanya, dan epilogue. (pengennya sih gituyaa, yatapi gatau jugaa)**

 **Dan banyak juga yang kecewa sama ending alphabetical : Baekhyun, kayak yahh, gini doang.. yahh, maksa.. dan 'yahh' yang lainnya.**

 **Kimji di sini minta maaf lagi yaaa, bcoz Kimji sudah bingung sangad, mau sad ending tapi gaenak, mau happy ending juga agak maksa. Yajadi begitulah, sekali lagi, so sowrrriii! :((**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Buat yang udah baca, fav, follow dan review**

 **BIG THANKS AND LOVE LOVE LOVE~!**


	2. 29 Desember 2017 : Ferris Wheel

_Di tengah taman hiburan itu, Sora melihat lelaki tampan berdiri diantara kerumunan orang banyak. Terlihat kikuk, namun lucu._

* * *

 **29 Desember 2017**

Di pagi buta begini, Byun Baekhyun sudah pergi ke taman hiburan yang terkenal seantero Korea Selatan. Dengan kemeja putih kebesaran –karena itu milik kakaknya, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam taman hiburan yang hanya pernah ia masuki tiga kali seumur hidupnya,

Neverland.

Pagar tinggi menjulang, namun bianglalanya sudah terlihat besar dari luar sini. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin naik bianglala hari ini.

"Ini masih pagi, loket belum buka adik manis. Nanti pukul sembilan, kau boleh kembali ke sini untuk membeli tiket masuk."

Suara satpam mengagetkan Baekhyun yang berdiri bingung menatap pagar tinggi yang menghalangi jalan masuknya menuju Neverland.

Ia berdeham pelan, "Ah, anu.. saya melamar kerja di Café Captain Hook."

Satpam itu mengangguk ragu, "Okay, mari saya antar.", ujarnya sembari mengajak Baekhyun ke arah lain.

Menuju pintu di belakang pos tiket yang bertuliskan 'Khusus Pegawai'.

Baekhyun baru tahu ada pintu ini.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya di café yang terletak di tengah taman hiburan terkenal seantero Korea Selatan. Baekhyun ingat, bulan lalu saat dia menemani adik sepupunya main di sini, tidak ada café di tengah taman hiburan itu. Maka ia simpulkan bahwa café bernuansa kayu ini adalah café baru.

Memantabkan diri meski tangannya agak gemetar membuka pintu café itu. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun bekerja. Tetapi, kemunculan seseorang yang juga membuka pintu café dari dalam cukup membuat ia terpana.

"Ah, Dongwook Ahjussi!" sapa seseorang itu.

Satpam tadi menjawab dengan santai sembari melenggang masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi café. "Hai, Yeol! Aku kemari mengantarkan pegawai baru. Memangnya siapa yang keluar?"

Baekhyun mematung diam di depan pintu. Well, suasana yang ia pikir akan mencekam ternyata tidak sama sekali. Memberanikan diri, Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan satpam; Dongwook Ahjussi tadi.

"Taemin tidak jadi ikut. Sebentar lagi dia ujian semester.", ujar 'Yeol' sambil meletakkan kopi hitam pekat lalu ikut duduk di meja itu.

'Yeol' ini berdeham keras, "Jadi kau pegawai pengganti itu?"

"I-iya."

"Formulirmu?"

Baekhyun segera meletakkan dokumen yang sudah ia persiapkan semalaman.

"I-ini tuan."

"Hahahaha. Jangan gugup begitu, aku juga pegawai biasa _kok_ di sini. Kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol, baru tiga hari bekerja di sini. Salam kenal!"

Senyumnya itu.

Cukup membuat kupu – kupu menerbangkan hati Baekhyun ke angkasa bebas.

"A-ah iya, aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal juga."

"Aku Dongwook, bekerja di sini sebagai penjaga keamanan, ketertiban, kenyamanan, dan kesayangan semua orang. Panggil saja aku Dong Ahjussi."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Baik Dong Ahjussi."

"Omong – omong Chan, kurasa mempekerjakan pegawai di bawah umur melanggar aturan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang berkerut mendengar perkataan Dongwook Ahjussi.

"Iya, adik manis Baekhyunee ini kan masih kecil, kupikir itu akan melanggar aturan perundang – undangan mengen-"

"Aku ini sudah sembilan belas tahun dan legal, Dong Ahjussi!", potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan tawa, "Pfft, dia memang sudah legal untuk bekerja kok."

Dongwook meringis lalu meneguk habis kopi hitamnya, "Baik, baik. Selamat berjuang di hari pertamamu, ya! Yeol, kuanggap ini gratis karena aku tidak memintanya. Aku pergi dulu untuk menjaga keamanan, ketertiban, dan kenyamanan semua orang!"

Kemudian Dongwook meninggalkan dua manusia yang terduduk diam di kursinya masing – masing.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Ah, iya?"

Dengan senyum lebarnya, Chanyeol memberikan dokumen data diri milik Baekhyun, "Kau diterima."

Disambut oleh kernyitan dari dahi Baekhyun.

Memangnya dia siapa?

Dia juga kan pegawai biasa.

"Maaf menanyakan ini, tapi kan dirimu hanya seorang pegawai biasa. Punya wewenang apa anda di sini?"

"Ah iya, aku penanggung jawab di sini. Café ini adalah mini-café dari Hook yang hanya buka hingga tanggal satu Januari, karena ini khusus untuk acara tahun baru nanti di Neverland. Café and resto Hook yang ada di mall itu milik ibuku. Dan lagi, kau diterima bekerja di sini. Selamat!"

Dahi Baekhyun kembali tahu diri.

Mengernyit pada anak boss di hari pertama kerja sangatlah memalukan.

Sontak, Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk dalam, "Maafkan kernyitan dahi saya, Tuan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Tidak apa, dan panggil saja aku Chanyeol, tidak usah pakai embel – embel.", kemudia ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya.

Wah, rasanya kupu – kupu itu semakin banyak saja di dalam tubuh kecil Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

"Selamat datang, untuk berapa orang?"

Baekhyun merasa bangga sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kalimat pertamanya sejak menjadi seorang pelayan, setelah dua jam menghabiskan waktunya di belakang mencuci piring.

"Gayamu, Byun Baekhyun! Aku ke sini karena dirimu, sialan! Mahal sekali membayar tiket masuknya!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Wah anda sopan sekali tuan, untuk satu orang ya? Mari saya antar ke tempat duduk anda, lewat sini."

Ia tertawa kecil selama berjalan menuju salah satu meja kosong. Lagipula Jongdae mau – mau saja disuruhnya datang ke sini.

"Silahkan mau pesan apa, Tuan?"

Jongdae menghela napas kasarnya, "Masa bodoh, pilihkan makanan dan minuman termurah di sini."

"Pfftt"

Suara orang menahan tawa terdengar jelas dari orang yang duduk di belakang Jongdae. "Kenapa, ada masalah?", tanya Jongdae sewot sembari membalikannya tubuhnya.

Dan dia menyesal.

Orang itu seperti bidadari dari surga yang dikirim oleh Tuhan karena kasihan akan kisah romansa di kehidupan Jongdae; sepi dan gersang.

Orang tadi tertawa pada akhirnya, "Tidak, menurut saya, anda ini jujur dan apa adanya sekali."

Baekhyun yang selesai menuliskan pesanan sahabatnya itu menatap orang tadi, "Ah, dia itu bukan jujur dan apa adanya, tapi memang tidak punya apa – apa. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Yak sialan! Aku kemari karena kau yang minta, dan sekarang kau menjelek – jelekanku di depan seorang yang menarik hatiku?!"

Seorang itu tertawa, "Hahahaha, apa ini rayuanmu? Kamu ini unik sekali. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Nama orang yang menarik hatimu ini Kim Minseok."

Jongdae tersenyum malu, "Kim Jongdae."

Baekhyun yang sedari memperhatikan mereka dari pintu café tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Jongdae.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ambil pesanan yang sudah jadi, sana." Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun cukup membuat dirinya segera melesat menuju jendela dapur untuk mengambil hidangan.

Mengambil nampan, ia meletakan satu piring makanan dan satu piring minuman.

"Kau ini mau ambil jatah makan siang atau mengantar hidangan pada pelanggan? Ambil ini, ini, dan itu juga." Sang manajer bernama Oh Sehun –menurut penglihatan Baekhyun pada nametagnya cukup membuat dirinya menuruti Sehun untuk membawa semua hidangan dalam satu nampan itu.

Dan, harap maklum lagi, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun bekerja sebagai pelayan.

Nampan yang berisi lima minuman beserta dua piring pasta jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Duh, pasti gaji pertamanya terkena potongan untuk menggantikan makanan dan minuman ini. Apalagi masakan di sini tidaklah murah.

"Yaampun Baekhyun!" suara Chanyeol terdengar menggelegar.

Bukan gaji pertama, tapi sepertinya dia dipecat saat itu juga.

"Sehun-ah, yang ini masukkan saja pada bagian kelalaianku, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya."

Sehun yang tadinya hanya menatap tajam Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak-percayanya, "What the-! Bahkan kau baru datang setelah makanan dan minuman ini jatuh. Seriously, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun, "Seriously, Sehun! Turuti saja kataku, okay? Nah, sekarang kau ambil pel dan sapu, pastikan ini bersih dalam sepuluh menit."

Sehun yang masih menggerutu melenggang pergi ke belakang, dan Baekhyun merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol.

"Chan, sebentar."

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun membungkuk, "Maafkan aku, kupastikan kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Dan biarkan aku yang mengganti ruginya."

"Tidak apa, biar masuk ke dalam daftar kelalaianku saja. Sekarang cepat ambil pel dan segera bersihkan ini, okay?" Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggungnya lalu berjalan ke arah pembeli yang baru saja masuk.

"Manis sekali dia bicaranya. Masakanku agak asin sedikit saja sudah diancam potong gaji." Ucap Kai, koki yang yang kepalanya muncul dari jendela dapur.

Baekhyun terkejut akan kemunculan Kai, "Hah? Sungguh?"

Kai mengangguk, "Iya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan melihatmu diperlakukan istimewa seperti itu, kau tahu?!"

Menghindari pertengkaran di hari pertamanya bekerja karena ucapan Kai tadi, Baekhyun memilih mengambil alat bersih – bersihnya untuk membereskan kekacauan tadi.

Namun lagi -lagi, di ruang penyimpanan, telah berdiri seorang Oh Sehun yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Jangan salah ambil–"

"Tidak kok, saya mengambil kain pel dan pengki. Nanti akan langsung saya buang keluar.", jawab Baekhyun cepat. Tempernya itu sangat buruk, dan ia sudah sangat kesal sekarang.

"Bukan! Bukan mengambil kain pel atau kawan – kawannya! Maksudku, jangan salah ambil persepsi atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi kepadamu."

"Apakah Oh Sehun-ssi cemburu?" alis Baekhyun terangkat satu, menggoda Sehun, "Kau ini suka ya, pada Chanyeol?"

Sehun terbelalak, "Enak saja! Tidak sudi aku suka pada dirinya! Aku ini mengingatkanmu demi kepentinganmu sendiri."

"Siap Oh Sehun-ssi. Saya mendengarkan nasihat anda. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Bergerak cepat, ia mengambil alat - alat bersihnya lalu keluar ruang penyimpanan.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau salah ambil! Itu sapu, astaga!"

* * *

Hari pertama kerja Baekhyun sudah sangat-amat-melelahkan.

Tamu yang datang seperti tidak pernah berhenti.

Satu pergi, dua tamu datang.

Hingga kini pukul sepuluh malam dan akhirnya café sepi.

Hanya ada Sehun dan Kai– duo manusia menyebalkan menurut Baekhyun sedang duduk santai meminum kopi.

Lain lagi dengan Chanyeol, pangeran penyelamatnya hari ini, sibuk menghitung uang di counter kasir.

Dan di sini, Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah bianglala melalui kaca café, berharap dirinya bisa menaiki bianglala.

Dalam bayangannya, melihat pemandangan malam begini dari atas bianglala pastilah sangat indah. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak bisa naik karena tidak membeli tiket masuk.

Tadi ia sempat bertanya pada Kai, ternyata ia harus membeli tiket masuk dahulu, baru bisa main sepuasnya di sini. Dan lagipula, sayang juga uangnya untuk membeli tiket masuk di sini. Cukup mahal, hingga mampu membuat Jongdae memaki dirinya tadi.

"Hey, sedang apa?" Chanyeol ikut melihat arah tatapan Baekhyun.

"Ah, sedang melihat sekeliling saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Melihat sekeliling atau melihat bianglala?"

"A-apa? Tidak kok!"

"Mau menaikinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap heran, "Kita tidak memiliki tiket masuk, loket tiket sudah tutup, dan aku tidak punya uang." Ujarnya.

Lelaki tinggi tertawa, "Jawab saja, mau tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, antusias sekali dia.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya menggenggam lalu mengajak lari Baekhyun menuju bianglala.

Chanyeol berlari dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kabin bianglala.

"Hyun Bin, aku minta bonus satu putaran ya!" teriaknya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, "Woohooo!"

Otomatis, satu tangan Baekhyun juga turut terangkat ke atas. "Maaf, tapi tanganku."

Chanyeol meringis lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, bianglala itu mulai berputar. Suasana di dalam kabin terasa hening hingga Chanyeol berbicara, "Kalau kau diberi cokelat tiap hari, apa kau akan suka dengan pemberinya?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku tidak akan terhanyut perasaan suka pada pemberinya, tapi yang ada aku terkena diabetes."

Chanyeol tertawa keras dan menepuk tangannya. Tidak sampai di situ, ia juga mendorong Baekhyun keras sembari tertawa. Baekhyun sangat kenal kebiasaan tertawa sembari memukul atau mendorong seorang di sebelah, karena itu kebiasaan menyebalkan milik ayahnya.

"ASTAGA, JAWABANMU ITU! HAHAHAHA!"

 **DUAGH**

Dan lagi, Baekhyun didorongnya hingga kepalanya membentur tiang yang ada ditengah kabin.

Well, suara benturannya cukup keras untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol yang langsung meminta maaf.

"Baekhyun! Maafkan aku! Coba kulihat bagian yang terbentur tadi!"

Baekhyun merasa itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum ia mati.

Karena demi Tuhan! Ini sakit sekali.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Dan Chanyeol terkejut dibuatnya.

"Jidatmu, Baek! Benjolnya parah sekali!"

Baekhyun menghela napas, menahan tangis. "Apa sebesar bakpao?"

Chanyeol meringis, "Hmm, tidak juga. Tapi cukup besar."

Yang lebih kecil menutup matanya, dan air mata turun mengaliri pipinya.

"Ini baru hari pertama dan kau sudah melukaiku." Ujar Baekhyun yang menatap marah Chanyeol lalu menunduk lagi.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. Lalu menunduk dan mengusap pelan benjol tadi dengan rambutnya.

Dan tidak di sangka – sangka, yang lebih tinggi itu meniup pelan dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Nah, kata ibuku, kalau ada benjol, usapkan rambutmu lalu kecup pelan. Nanti akan cepat kempes."

Baekhyun mematung dibuatnya.

Apakah ini tidak terlalu dini, untuk dikecup dahinya?

"Wah, lihat Baek! Pemandangannya bagus sekali. Biasanya jam segini mereka sudah mematikan lampu – lampu. Tidak biasanya masih dibiarkan menyala begini!" ucapan Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari pikirannya yang kalut.

Dan memang benar.

Indah sekali pemandangannya.

"Iya, indah sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum, menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

Tanpa di sadari, satu putaran sudah terlewati.

Dan malam itu, Baekhyun pulang dengan hati yang gembira,

–bonus benjol di jidatnya.

* * *

 _Sora tersenyum pada lelaki itu, "Namaku Sora, dan impianku ingin bermain di taman bermain bersamamu."_

* * *

 **HUALOOO!**

 **Ini dia chapter satunya, semoga pada suka yaa~ 2k loh wordsnya, mayan ga sehh buat seukuran Kimji yang nulis 1k aja butuh bertapa pada yang Maha Esa~**

 **Btw gatau kenapa di ffn kok tanda baca titik koma gabisa dipake ya? mungkin ada yang tau alesannya? atau karena itu diitungnya kode? ini judulnya pengen banget Kimji pakein tanda baca titik koma, cuman kerena gabisa terpaksa pake titik dua. kuingin marah, melampiaskan, tapi kuhanya sendiri di sini jadinya:(((**

 **Dan juga entah jadi ada beberapa kata kata yang hilang dari prolog kemaren. Semoga aja di chapter ini gak ya!**

 **Dan lagi,**

 **Buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review**

 **BIG THANKS AND LOVE LOVE LOVE!**


End file.
